A Teacher's Restrictions
by barbie.kim
Summary: Allen's eager to start off his sophomore year well. But what happens when he meets his math teacher who likes cursing in every other sentence? KandaxAllen AU
1. I'm the Teacher

It's been a long time since I've been on here and actually writing stories. I will finish Destined Pair...just not now. xp

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray man. Katsura Hoshino does.

_It's like Romeo and Juliet. We're not supposed to be together…_

_But what can I say?_

-________________________________________________-

Allen quickly rushed through the hallway, his face filled with anxiety. His white ponytail dragged in the wind, and occasionally some of Allen's bangs would stick against his face and cover his eyes. Fiddling with the gloves on his hands, he finally arrived to his classroom.

Exactly 38 minutes and 9 seconds after the bell had rung.

Allen sighed. He really had tried to get up early this time, but his darn alarm clock kept malfunctioning and never seemed to go off. Of course, that may have been due to the fact that it was a cheap alarm clock that he had bought at a yard sale three or four years ago, but he still paid money for it! Allen fidgeted a bit and then decided that it was no use trying to hold back the inevitable any longer.

Gathering up all his courage, he opened the door slowly, attempting to subtly slide into the classroom.

"Well, well, well. Look who _finally _decided to show up in class today. You know, this isn't exactly a great start to the first day of school."

The voice was teasing… and familiar. Allen froze and then sheepishly turned to the teacher, smiling wryly all the while.

"Ah…hey, Professor Komui. Sorry about that. I overslept."

Professor Komui smiled, his black hair bouncing on his shoulders. As always, there was a steaming cup of coffee in his hand which he then proceeded to slowly drink from.

"Fine. But don't do it again, Allen. Or else I'll send my newest creation, Komurin IV, after you." His glasses glinted as Allen shuddered, a dread seeping into his body.

Komui had been Allen's science teacher last year and from what he had learned from that, Allen knew the professor probably wasn't kidding. And if there was anything in the world he was scared of, it was Komui's inventions. They were everything bad combined into a package: dangerous, unpredictable, and overprotective. Of course, the 'overprotective' part only applied to Lenalee, Komui's younger sister, but that was still pretty bad.

Embarrassed with all the people staring at him, Allen quickly took a seat next to Lenalee, who giggled and smiled at Allen.

"So," she whispered "what's it feel like to be a tenth grader?" Allen grinned awkwardly, still a bit flustered from before.

"You tell me. I haven't even seen any of the ninth graders yet." Lenalee hit him softly on the back, scoffing.

"Oh come on, Allen. You should be excited! New teachers, new students! Think about it!"

Allen scowled in return. "I _am_ excited. But when you've just had adrenaline pumping through your veins after running a mile because you missed your bus, you get a little tired afterwards."

Lenalee just rolled her eyes. Seeing her noticeably turn away from him, Allen couldn't help but grin. It was nice to see Lenalee again. He hadn't been able to visit any one of his friends over the summer and the loneliness had been starting to get to him. Being stuck with Cross, his guardian who made him do chores all the time, didn't count as company.

"This year," Komui started saying. "We will focus on the dreams of engineering and physics. With my plans for the Komurin V and you for my experiments, our creation this year cannot fail!"

A smile began tugging at Allen's face. It was nice to be back.

-________________________________________________-

"Hey, Jerry! Good to see you again!" Allen waved brightly at his beloved chef who, upon seeing the teenager, started to gush and scream, "Aaallleenn!! I've missed you! What would you like today?"

Still smiling, Allen replied, "Well, how about 5 turkey sandwiches to start, then some chicken soup, Caesar salad, Kellogg cereal, rice, green beans, sausages, scrambled eggs, alfredo spaghetti, pickled peppers, dumplings, cold noodles, beef ribs, fried tofu, hamburgers, chili, and mitarashi dango, apple pie, and cheesecake for dessert. All in extra large servings, please."

Jerry merely smiled and sighed wistfully. "How nice it is to see you and your big appetite again, Allen. Now wait here a bit. I'll go ready your meal."

Allen flashed a vibrant smile at Jerry and yelled at him as he disappeared into the kitchen, "Thank you, Jerry!"

"What the hell? Are you gay for Jerry or something?" a rough voice asked.

Allen froze mid-smile. He heard a scoff.

"Figures. Why else would he be fawning over you? And are you seriously eating all of that? I'm sure it weighs much more than your body does."

Allen slowly turned around. Who was this gu-?! Or was it a guy? The person had such long hair it was hard to tell.

"By the way, what's with that old-man hair? If you think it looks good or something…Trust me. It doesn't."

It was a guy. Allen couldn't believe there was any woman that would say so many insulting things within a time span of 2 minutes.

"You bastard," Allen growled. "My hair is _natural_. I can't help it if it's white, you arse!"

After a few moments of deliberation, he added, "And I don't eat a lot!"

The man snorted. "Who cares, baka? Now move. Your meal's ready."

Allen twitched. If only he could just wrap his hands around that idiotic pretty boy's neck! What the heck did 'baka' mean anyway? He was pretty sure it wasn't of the English language.

Muttering curses under his breath, Allen returned to his seat, dropping his trays none too delicately onto the table. Lenalee raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, Allen?" she asked hesitantly.

"Muf?" He had already started on his food, his mouth filled to the brim.

Lenalee stayed silent for a few moments, wondering what had caused him to go into such a foul mood. Allen's silver eyes seemed to be lit with flames.

"Well, you look a bit upset…Did something happe-"

"Argh! Damn it!" Allen suddenly yelled, furiously cutting away at his beef ribs. "Such a pretty-boy bastard! Who the hell does he think he is?!"

"Whoa! Boy, Allen, what's gotten you all tied up? Yo, Lenalee."

A fiery red-haired teenager wrapped his arm around Allen, who was still grumbling angrily. The red-head's left eye-the other eye was covered by an eye patch- widened in surprise at Allen's inattentiveness. Curious, he pointed a questioning look at Lenalee.

"_What happened?"_ he mouthed silently. Lenalee merely shrugged.

The confused teenager rubbed his eye patch, perplexed at Allen's irritation.

"Oy, Allen." He poked a finger into the grumbling boy's head. At that, Allen looked up, as if just noticing the person wrapped around his shoulders.

"Oh. Hey, Lavi." His reply was short and clipped and Lavi couldn't help but feel uneasy. Whatever it was must have been very big to bug Allen this much.

"Allen, what's wrong?" Lenalee asked worriedly.

"…Nothing much. Except this long-haired man just happened to tell me I was gay for Jerry." Allen started ripping away at his hamburgers. "I ate too much." He dove into the spaghetti. "And my old-man hair looked frickin' weird!" Lavi and Lenalee cringed. Allen started glaring at the two of them. "It's not as if I _wanted_ it to be white, you know. It's not…my…FAULT!"

Standing up suddenly, Allen pushed his way through the cafeteria and stormed out to his next class. There was a momentary silence between the two left behind.

"Strangely enough," Lavi said. "I think I know who Allen's talking about."

Lenalee looked up, surprised and curious. "Who?"

"There's this math teacher I had last year. Scary as hell. Every time I tried to get close to him, he would start spouting curses at me and pointing his sword-who knows how he has it there-, threatening to kill me."

"…That sounds pretty scary."

"Yup. That was the best math class I ever had."

Lenalee merely gave him an inquiring look, not really wanting to go in further. Lavi's logic was strange sometimes and it was best to leave it as it was.

-________________________________________________________-

Allen tapped his foot at a silent rhythm, waiting for class to start. He had been so angry in the cafeteria that he had neglected to notice class didn't begin for another ten minutes. By the time he had noticed, he was already all the way across the school in room 301.

_Oh well._ Allen thought. _Too late to go back now._

According to the schedule, Allen would be taking pre-calculus this period. Taught by a person by the name of Y. Kanda, whoever that was. He hoped they would be nice. Or at least not like Cross Marian, who had been the scariest teacher he'd ever had when he had tried to show Allen multiplication. Allen was sure getting hit by hammers was not an effective technique in learning.

"Allen?" a feminine voice asked. Allen looked up and immediately he smiled at the Asian girl standing by the door.

"Lou Fa. Are you in this class, too?" The girl blushed and walked up to him, her two braids trailing behind her.

"Yeah… Do you think math'll be hard?" she asked, attempting to make small-talk. Allen gazed away in thought.

"Probably. For me, anyways," he replied. "I was never good at math. But I know you're smart at it, Lou." She blushed again and looked away, trying to calm her flaming cheeks. A silence pervaded the two.

Suddenly, Allen's eyebrows furrowed. "What does 'baka' mean?"

"Eh?" Lou looked up, surprised. "Where had that come from?"

"What? Oh…" A light blush came over Allen's cheeks. He hadn't realized he said it out loud. Scrambling for words, Allen stuttered, "J-just curious. Heard someone saying it in the halls."

"It means idiot, baka, in Japanese." a familiar low voice said. Allen stiffened. It couldn't be… He turned around, facing the doorway.

"What the-?!" Allen said, incredulous, his eyes wide. The man Allen had encountered at lunch was leaning on the doorway, a shuffle of papers in one hand and a pair of glasses in the other. His long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he was glaring at Allen.

"What the hell are you doing here so early? That eager for class, you little beansprout?" He smirked and Allen could feel a little monster bubbling up inside him.

"Don't tell me…you're in this class?" Allen said weakly, almost lost for words. Did fate have to be so cruel?

Lou Fa rested a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

The man sighed and looked up. "Don't tell me you're bisexual now, too? And by the way, I won't be studying in this class."

Allen let loose a breath of relief. Maybe fate wasn't so cruel…

"I'm the teacher, dumbass."

Allen's mouth dropped open. He took it back. Fate was dealing him the worst cards in the century.

-____________________________________________________-

I hope you like it :) Please review!


	2. Detention!

Allen sat in his seat, frozen in shock, while Lou Fa stood beside him, her eyes worried. People had begun to enter the classroom, bringing along with them the noise and chatter of a crowd.

He couldn't believe it. _That_ guy was his teacher?! _That _was Y. Kanda?! It was impossible; it couldn't be.

As soon as the bell rang, the long-haired man slammed his papers on the front desk. "Hey, class. I'm your new math teacher. Call me Mr. Kanda, Professor Kanda, or-if you want to-you can call me Your Highness Kanda." He smirked.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't impossible.

"This year," Kanda announced. "You will be doing pre-calculus. Just so you know, I won't accept grades lower than a C. If you do, I'll be forcing you to go back to Algebra 2, so don't think you can slack off…"

Allen sighed, putting his head on the desk, not bothering to listen to what the teacher was saying. This was going to be a horrible year. Lou Fa glanced at him worriedly.

"Allen…" she whispered. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Allen tried to smile at Lou, forcing his lips to stretch. He didn't want anyone to fret on his behalf, especially his friends. Even more if he was only upset because of stupid Mr. Kanda.

"Don't worry, Lou. I'm fine," Allen said in a reassuring tone.

Lou gave him a suspicious look, not believing it. Allen laughed weakly.

"Really. I'm fine."

Suddenly, a plastic ruler came swinging down on Allen's head. It wasn't anything like a light tap but more a hard, full-out whack that could have gotten a home-run in the baseball field.

Tears came springing to Allen's eyes and he cradled his head, muttering, "Owww…"

Kanda stood, tall and imperious, next to Allen. He scowled deeply and sighed, making a few of his bangs fly up. Some of the class giggled.

"Beansprout." Allen frowned. What the hell? He had a nickname now?

"Hey, baka beansprout." Allen looked up, still wincing from the pain.

"What, Mr. Kanda?" He couldn't help letting some sarcasm fill his voice when he said that. The idea that that man was his teacher was almost laughable. Not only was he rude but he looked way too young, as well. Kanda only scowled more.

"Don't talk in my class, got it? Or else, instead of hitting you with this ruler," Kanda pushed the ruler into Allen's face. "I'll just hit you with my sword instead."

The ruler was replaced with a sharp katana, which was shoved right in front of Allen's nose, forcing him to go cross-eyed. It was unsheathed.

Allen gulped, a trickle of sweat running down his cheek. What the hell?! He could hear snickers from his classmates and he couldn't understand why they would find this dangerous situation so funny. The teacher had a _sword_, for god's sakes! Lou Fa, on the other hand, had eyes that were the size of golf balls. Her reaction seemed to be much more appropriate to Allen.

"M-Mr. Kanda, what…the hell?" Kanda only smirked, still keeping the katana mere centimeters away from Allen's face. Painfully slowly, he moved the sword until it was hovering over Allen's left eye. From the way he was staring, Allen could tell he was looking at his scar. Kanda smirked.

His mouth barely moving, he whispered, "Nice tattoo, beansprout, but it looks kind of freaky. You might not want to get it on your face next time."

Allen flushed angrily at that comment but kept his mouth shut. The jerk! If Allen wasn't in dire danger at that moment, he would have strangled Kanda right then and there. After a few seconds that seemed like an eternity, Kanda sheathed his sword and, smirking, returned to his desk.

"Class, say 'thank you' to…what was it?" Kanda's eyes roamed down the attendance list. "…Allen Walker for being a great example for what happens to people who don't listen in my class."

He clapped mercilessly, bringing the whole class to clap with him. Allen sunk down in his seat, his cheeks red with humiliation and anger.

His head still smarted.

-_________________________________________________________-

"I just want to choke him! Rrrgh, Damn it!" Allen made strangling motions with his hands, his fingers constricting around an imaginary object.

"He humiliated me in front of the whole class! I can't believe him!" Lenalee nodded sympathetically.

"And why the hell does he have a sword in class?! It's unreal! Why did the school even hire him?!" Allen's face twisted. "He even had the nerve to mock my scar! That was just plain low."

Suddenly, Allen sighed, his shoulders sagging.

"What can I do, Lenalee?" he asked pitifully.

"…I don't know, Allen. Just put up with it, I guess." She smiled sadly at Allen.

"Mmm…" Allen merely said in reply. School had ended and they were both waiting for their bus to come.

Allen was in a depressed mood. Throughout the whole day, people had been coming up to him and making remarks such as, "Hey, _beansprout_" or "Scared of an itty-bitty sword, Walker?" It pissed Allen off to no end. That sword had been anything but 'itty-bitty' and 'beansprout' was not his name. Allen sincerely hoped the nickname wouldn't stick. If it did though, he would make sure to curse Mr. Kanda for all eternity.

But that still didn't solve anything. How was he going to survive the school year? Maybe he could just switch out…But then, Allen was sure it would give the impression that he was giving up. And he didn't want that.

"Ah!" Lenalee suddenly let out, her fist falling into her palm. Allen turned around, surprised.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I got it!" Lenalee turned to Allen, her eyes bright. "Ask Lavi. He would know. After you left the cafeteria, he told me he had Mr. Kanda as his teacher last year."

Allen's eyebrows rose. He felt a glimmer of hope rise over the horizon.

"Really?" Lenalee nodded. Allen grinned.

"Well, if Lavi can survive it, so can I!" he said, his tone resolute.

-______________________________________________________________-

"…Hey, Lavi," Allen whispered, not wanting to disturb the peace of the library, despite the fact that it was deserted at that time of the day.

The senior turned around slowly, a tall pile of books moving unsteadily in his arms. The only thing that could be seen of Lavi was the tip of his red hair.

"Did someone say something? Sorry whoever it is, but you kinda caught me at a bad time."

"It's Allen," he said more loudly.

"Oh hey, Allen." Lavi's voice brightened. "Could I talk to you after I put these books down? They're a little hard to carry."

"Oh, sure." Allen backed off as Lavi set the pile of books onto a nearby table. He stretched and Allen could hear a few cracks in Lavi's back as he extended his arms.

"So, Allen." Lavi grinned. "What did you wa-"

"Idiot assistant!" Allen jumped. 'Way for being quiet in the library', he thought. The voice was raspy and loud and immediately, Lavi's smile turned into a frown.

"What do you think you're doing, dawdling around like that? You have work to do!" Lavi groaned.

"Not now, old panda-" A book was thrown in Lavi's direction.

"Don't call me that!"

"-I'm working with somebody right now!"

An old man with dark circles around his eyes came into view, sliding on a ladder. He frowned. "Fine. But you better get back to organizing those books right after."

"Okay, I will. Don't worry."

The old man merely grunted and disappeared out of view again. Lavi smiled, embarrassed, at Allen.

"Sorry about that. You know how old panda-face is." Allen shrugged.

"Actually, I was wondering…how in the world did you face that horrible, _horrible_, jack-arse teacher Mr. Kanda?"

Lavi snorted suddenly, making Allen frown.

"What?" he asked, both miffed and disappointed at his friend's lack of seriousness. "I'm not kidding, you know."

Lavi coughed into his hand, attempting to hide the smile stealing up on his face.

"Hm, sorry. I was choking there for a second."

Allen merely raised an eyebrow. Lavi coughed again, attempting to force his mouth down into a scowl.

"Well you know, he's not all that bad, once you get to know him." Allen scoffed, not believing it. Lavi ignored him, continuing to say, "I mean, he won't kill you. I'm still here, aren't I?" The senior didn't bother to mention the times he had been almost drowned, choked, or sliced into pieces. It would be best if Allen didn't know about that.

Allen frowned thoughtfully.

Muttering, he acknowledged, "I suppose so…Even if he _is_ a bitchy jerk, he wouldn't go to such lengths as to kill his own students." Lavi couldn't help but fidget at that, but Allen didn't notice. "That's one upside to this dismal situation."

Attempting to smile brightly, Allen said, "Thanks, Lavi. That makes me feel better. See you!"

Lavi could only half-heartedly wave as the white-haired sophomore left the library. He sighed as soon as he was out of sight, leaning on the table.

"Geez. I sure hope you don't die, Allen."

"Idiot apprentice! I didn't hire you to just laze around! Get to work!"

Lavi turned around, letting out a grunt as he picked up the pile of books once again.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you, panda-face."

-______________________________________________________-

"Oy, beansprout. Detention. Come here tomorrow at lunch."

Allen gawked, speechless. Kanda turned around, walking back to the chalkboard.

"…You have _got_ to be kidding me," Allen said slowly, still overcoming the shock. The second day of school and he already had a detention?!

Kanda sneered, his face distorting maliciously.

"In my class, I don't allow any sort of bad behavior of any one."

Allen opened his mouth then closed it. Then opened it again. Someone in the class snickered. "He looks like a goldfish."

Allen blushed as the class burst out into giggles but he tried again, stuttering, "B-but-"

"No buts, Walker." Kanda's eyebrows furrowed, his annoyance starting to show through. "You had five minutes to get here from the cafeteria. You have no excuses to be tardy."

Allen groaned. "I was late by _two_ minutes! TWO!" He held up his fingers to further emphasize. Kanda frowned.

"Baka, do you _want _another detention?"

Allen shut his mouth up immediately. Gritting his teeth, he grudgingly trudged through the classroom and fell roughly into his seat.

As the giggles slowly subsided from the classroom, Kanda started talking again.

"So, to see how much you've managed to keep inside your brains from last year, I'll be giving you a pre-assessment. If you actually listened in class, I'm sure you'll at least get a B. There will be some things that I'll be going over this unit, but they won't be too hard. Now, put everything away. By the way, if I see even _one _of you cheating…" Kanda's eyes roamed over the classroom. "I'll give all of you detention."

Everyone shivered, a chill settling on their shoulders.

"Now," he said, a ghost of a smile on his face. "Get to work!"


	3. Third Day

The bell rang and people started to pour out of the classrooms. Yellow and black stripes painted the walls, the mascot colors seeming to add to the noise of the already loud hallway. Through an especially thick crowd of people, a white-haired person trudged to his next class, along with a Chinese girl, her glasses glinting brightly.

"Hm, I didn't think the pre-assessment was too hard," she said cheerfully

"…Really?" The voice was glum. "Then I definitely failed."

Lou Fa turned around suddenly, her braids nearly whipping into Allen's face.

"Um, I mean, it _was _sort of difficult." Her voice struggled, attempting to keep her tone calm. Allen merely stared at her, his eyes unbelieving. Lou Fa sighed, relenting.

"Okay," she admitted sheepishly. "It was pretty easy."

"It doesn't matter anyway. I was never good at math." Allen waved it away, walking ahead.

As she walked faster to catch up, he started saying, "Besides, I'm better at English. Ms. Lotto is a much better teacher than Mr. Kanda."

Lou raised an eyebrow, skeptical. "Really?" she asked. "I heard she had attempted suicide almost six times last year."

Allen laughed. "True. She is a bit unstable at times, but she's a very nice and sincere person at heart. I believe in her."

Lou smiled warmly, her eyes turning soft as she looked at Allen.

"You're so nice, Allen," she said. "You can see the good in everybody."

"HA!" he suddenly let out, making Lou Fa jump. "Not everyone, Lou. I'm not that nice."

Lou looked questioningly at Allen, her eyebrows raised.

"Who could possibly be so bad?"

"Mr. Kanda."

"Ah." Lou didn't say anything else. Mr. Kanda _was _pretty bad after all.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Lou asked, worried. "He's been picking on you endlessly since the first day of school. First that scary sword and then detention!"

"It's okay, Lou," said Allen comfortingly. However, his face hardened. "I've faced far scarier things than Mr. Kanda."

-_____________________________________________________________-

"You have a detention?!" asked Jerry incredulously. Allen leaned on the counter, his expression sad.

"Yeah… And to get it in only…what? Two days?" Allen leaned forward more, dropping his head into his arms. He let out a long, gloomy sigh. Jerry frowned.

"Oh don't be like that, Allen. I'm sure that teacher is just out of his mind. You don't deserve it."

"I'm sure he is out of his mind," muttered Allen. "The bastard."

"What was that?" asked Jerry as he set Allen's extra large lunch on the counter.

"Oh nothing. Anyway, thanks so much, Jerry! See you tomorrow!" Allen waved with one hand, the other hand trying to balance the pile of food as it started to lean dangerously to one side. Jerry grinned and then sighed sadly as he watched Allen leave the cafeteria.

"Poor kid," he said to himself. "Already he's got a detention. Who in their right mind would give it to such a cute kid?"

"Hello, Mr. Kanda." Allen smiled as he said it, his teeth looking more like razors than anything else. The teacher didn't even glance at the doorway. Instead, his forehead was scrunched in deep concentration as he checked or marked off the answers on a packet of papers.

After a pause, he finally said, "Hello, beansprout. Take a seat. I'll dismiss you in twenty minutes."

Allen smiled forcibly in acknowledgement then gently put the mountain of food on a nearby desk. He watched suspiciously as it swayed side to side, but sat down after he determined it wasn't going to topple over any time soon. Sighing again-he seemed to be sighing a lot lately-, he started to eat his lunch silently.

Sadly, he noted there was only one other student in the classroom. Allen vaguely remembered that he was a senior, just like Lavi. Now that he saw him up close, Allen could see why people tended to avoid him. His tan skin and slicked back hair were probably handsome in the eyes of girls, although to Allen it kind of made him look like a creep. Most likely, it was the tattoos on his head that scared others. The pattern of crosses was probably a symbol of a gang.

The person looked up and Allen, suddenly noticing that he was staring, quickly looked away. Those golden eyes were scary.

Pulling at his gloves, he searched around the room for some other sort of distraction. Amazingly, his appetite had disappeared.

Suddenly, the door banged open, causing Allen to jerk and hit his elbow on the side of the desk. The other student stared at the doorway curiously.

"Owww…" Allen winced as he gently touched his elbow.

Kanda growled menacingly, taking his glasses off.

"Who the hell is bothering me-" He stopped short, his eyes wide. Lavi was standing brightly in the doorway, his face all smiles.

"Yu!! I haven't seen you for such a long time! How've you been?" Lavi asked.

Kanda was stricken speechless.

"And I can't believe you, Yu! You broke my record of earliest detention by dishing it out to Allen! And I bet you he didn't even do anything wrong!"

Kanda fumed. "Baka usagi! Get out! I do _not _have you in my class anymore and I do not _want _you in my class anymore! **GET OUT!**"

Lavi pouted. "But don't you miss me?"

Kanda growled, grabbing his katana from under the table. Lavi let out a squeak and ran to hide behind Allen, who immediately scrambled from his desk. Lavi looked up, his one eye pleading.

"You're not abandoning me, are you Allen?"

Allen hesitated but before he could reply, Kanda snorted, saying, "Why wouldn't he abandon you? You're a crazy red-head with an eye patch. The beansprout's already weird enough as is."

Allen twitched. He'd had enough of this teacher.

"You're calling _me _weird, Mr. Kanda?" he asked.

The teacher paused. Slowly, his black eyes turned to stare at Allen.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

Allen smiled grimly, his fingers curling into fists. Lavi glanced from one person to the other nervously.

"Yes, actually, I do," Allen said. "There's no reason for you to insult me, Mr. Kanda. So I would _appreciate _it if you stopped."

"I don't care what you would appreciate or not, _beansprout_," the teacher growled out.

"You bastard," Allen said with a smile. "Have you ever heard of manners?"

"Che. You're annoying."

"Well you're a git."

"Bitch."

"Arse."

"Piece of shit."

"Girly man."

Kanda growled. "I don't have to deal with this, beansprout. Mugen, let's do your job."

It took him only one second to take out his sword and swing it at the target, in which Allen had time for only one thought.

_Mugen?_

"AHHHHH!!!" he shouted as he ducked, the sword only a hair's width away from his face. Kanda's eyes were filled with ice and slowly, he started to walk toward Allen, his sword straight in front of him.

"You die today, beansprout," he whispered.

"You f-ing bastard!" Allen shouted. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Yes."

Allen started to laugh hysterically as he scrambled backwards. "You're insane, Mr. Kanda. _Insane!_"

Kanda merely watched, amused. He snorted.

"Beansprout, you're the one who's ins-"

Suddenly, with a strange burst of adrenaline, Allen rushed forward, punching Kanda straight in the jaw.

"Oof!" Kanda stumbled a few steps back before regaining his balance. He glared at Allen, blood beginning to drip from his mouth.

"What the fuck, you asshole?"

Allen smirked.

"Do you think I'm that easy? You should've had your guard up. And you deserved it anyway, jerk."

Allen started to leave the classroom when Kanda thrust the sword at the sophomore's chest.

"Allen!" Lavi yelled.

Quickly Allen lifted his left arm to block the attack and the following sound was what no one expected to hear. A dull thump.

Lavi gasped. Kanda's eyebrows furrowed.

"What the hell, beansprout? Are you wearing leather gauntlets underneath or something?"

Allen forcibly drew his arm to the side, bringing along the sword also. The sleeve had torn, giving Kanda a glimpse of dark red before Allen drew his limb back.

"Of course, Mr. Kanda," he said sarcastically. "Because wearing leather gauntlets are my hobby."

"Che, whatever." Kanda suddenly turned away, sheathing his sword. "This is a waste of my time."

He started walking back to the teacher's desk when he paused. He turned around.

"Oh," he said. "And detention tomorrow, beansprout."

-_______________________________________________________________-

"Meooowww…."

A golden cat clawed his way up into Allen's arms, making him chuckle as the whiskers tickled his face. Throwing off his shoes, he kicked the door closed and walked over to the sofa which, unsurprisingly, had many tufts of white sticking out. He had never bothered to take the cat's claws out and so, because of that, havoc had been run on the entire house's furniture. Not that he minded. The furniture had been ruined even before that.

"I'm so glad you're here, Timcanpy." Allen paused to nuzzle the cat's face. "I've had the most horrible day today. You wouldn't believe what happened."

Cradling the animal in his arms, he started to walk toward the kitchen.

"After detention, I couldn't listen at all in the bastard's class. I was so infuriated! He gave me _another _detention! Can you believe it?! Of course, I _did _punch him in the face…"

Allen paused and set the cat on a chair. Pulling out a box of noodles, he left it by the oven, which was overloaded with pots and pans on top of each other. Some mold was hanging over the edges.

Allen grunted as he lifted some of the columns of kitchenware and dumped it into the sink. "Let's see…" he muttered to himself as he opened each of the cabinets in search of a clean pot.

"We really have to get this place cleaned up, don't we Timcanpy?" Allen asked cheerfully.

"Meeow…"

"Ah, here's one!"

Grabbing a semi-clean pot, Allen dumped several cups of water into it and set it on the oven, cranking the level to 'high.'

"Now sauce…sauce…Do you know if you put eggs in sauce, Timcanpy?"

"Meooww…"

"Hmmm…Maybe not, but it's always nice to experiment! Anyway, I really like my world history teacher, Mr. Krory! Although I feel kind of bad for him because his girlfriend, Eliade, broke up with him. And he's kinda bipolar because whenever he drinks tomato juice-he was drinking it in class-he becomes really confident and cynical. Completely different from the actual person…Hmmmm…Something doesn't look quite right…"

Allen tapped his chin, observing his handiwork. Squid legs were sticking out in a murky brown liquid, as well as eggs, mitarashi dango, sliced peaches, and salmon. Allen frowned and wiped at a wet spot on his cheek.

"Was I not supposed to put in soy sauce?...Oh! Silly me!"

Allen laughed. "I forgot all about the tomatoes!"

Still chuckling, he began to fish in the pantry. After a few minutes of busy searching, he finally found what he was looking for. A can of tomatoes 3 months past its sell by date.

"Now put the tomatoes in…Mix the sauce…Now! Let's put the noodles i-OH SHITT!"

The water in the pot was bubbling over, streaming down the sides in lines. Frantically, Allen pulled the top off and desperately blew at the bubbles until they subsided to a normal level. Sighing in relief, he put the noodles into the pot and tiredly sat onto a chair.

"Cooking is harder than I thought, huh, Timcanpy?" he said jokingly.

"…"

Allen glanced back, surprised by the silence. Timcanpy was still on the chair, sleeping quietly. Allen smiled and leaned over to ruffle the cat's head.

"So here I am all by my lonesome, then?" Allen asked himself. "Times like this I miss even master…"

Allen paused.

"Well…maybe not." He laughed. "But I might have even appreciated Mr. Kanda."

The light sputtered, making small noises, and the flies bzz'ed as they flitted about the window. Allen looked up through the glass pane. The moon shone brightly in a crescent shape and Allen smiled sadly.

"I miss you, Mana."

-_____________________________________-

Hahaha, what's with this sudden sad turn? I don't know. Anyway, thank you so much to all those reviewers out there! I really tried to get this out soon! Time passes so slowly in this story.


	4. What was the Question?

_Allen glanced around. The land was barren; the color brown was everywhere. He looked down. There was a path beneath him, winding down until it thinned to a mere point. _

_He started walking. Allen wondered vaguely where he was going but he didn't care much. He thought and felt more the feel of the pebbles and dirt under his feet and the sweltering heat undulating in long waves. A drop of sweat trickled down his cheek. _

_Suddenly, he frowned. Turning back, he could see a blurry figure in the distance. It was too far away to see clearly. But whatever or whoever it was, it made Allen feel anxious. Walking faster, he hurried down the path. After all, he didn't want __**it **__catching up._

Allen woke up blearily, the sun light shining on his eyes. Turning his head back into the pillow, he shut his eyes tight, willing sleep to come back. Why was the sun so darn bright? Oh, if only he could sleep in, but he had school…

Allen paused. _School?_

With a sense of dread, Allen turned to the alarm clock. The hope that just _maybe _he wasn't late dwindled into nothing as his eyes landed on the bright red numbers.

**8:00 am**

"SHIITTTTTT!!!!"

Cursing his alarm clock, he scrambled out of bed and started running to the bathroom, tripping over some books and clothes along the way. Dressing hurriedly, Allen brushed his teeth with one hand while combing his hair with the other. Timcanpy came into the bathroom, confused at the noise. He nuzzled Allen's leg but was carelessly pushed away.

"Nob now, Tibcanby!" said Allen. "I hab to go!"

He washed his mouth quickly then rushed down the stairs, grabbing his backpack on the way. Scraping together a peanut butter and jelly, Allen ran out the door, hoping that at the very least, he wouldn't be late for second period. Absently, he wondered about the dream he had this morning, but the thought was quickly pushed away. He had more important things to worry about.

-_____________________________________________________________________-

"You were late _again_, Allen?" Lavi laughed. "You could set a record at this rate."

Lenalee frowned disapprovingly. "I don't think this is much of a laughing matter. You could get an LC and then where would you be, Allen?...Allen-, EW, THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

Allen looked up from his lunch, confused. His cheeks were bulging with food, some squid legs hanging out of his mouth.

"Wad's wong, Lenalee?"

Lenalee looked away, eyes shut.

"Please, please don't talk with your mouth full. It looks gross!"

Quickly gulping down his food, Allen wiped his mouth with an apologetic smile on his face. Putting down his fork, he set his tray onto the grass.

"Honestly, Allen," Lenalee scolded. "Eat food in smaller bites. Stuffing it all in doesn't make you look very attractive."

Lavi grinned slyly. "Does that mean you think he's attractive normally?"

Both Allen and Lenalee flushed. She lowered her head, her bangs covering a little bit of her flaming cheeks. Whacking Lavi's head, Lenalee muttered something, too quiet for Allen to hear.

Trying to turn the conversation away, Allen said cheerily, "It's a nice day today. I'm glad we ate outside."

Lavi, deciding to let the topic go, grinned and nodded silently, looking up at the sky. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he groaned, putting his hands on his face.

Allen and Lenalee looked over, concerned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Ugh," Lavi groaned in response, dragging his hands down his face. "I just remembered I have football practice today."

"Aw, the big tough guy doesn't want to go play football?" Lenalee asked teasingly.

"No, it's not that," Lavi muttered. "It's just…"

"What, did you do something incredibly humiliating or something?"

He sat up, his cheeks starting to turn a faint pink. Allen was surprised. Lavi was embarrassed? Now that was a rare sight.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Allen asked.

"I'll…tell you later. Anyway, I should get going!"

Suddenly grinning brightly, Lavi waved good-bye to them as he re-entered the doors of the school.

_Weird_, Allen thought as he returned to his lunch. _Just weird._

-______________________________________________________________________-

Sighing, Allen trudged to his fifth period class. He knew he shouldn't be walking this slowly or else he'd be late. But he couldn't help it. His legs just wouldn't seem to move any faster.

He was starting to feel sick just thinking about that class. He made a grimace, earning a few weird glances from students passing by.

What was wrong with that teacher anyway? Allen felt like screaming when he even thought about him. Mr. Kanda was crazy. There was no why. He just was.

Entering the class, he smiled at Lou Fa, who pointed at the seat next to her. He made sure to look only forward, the strange thought in his head that if he never made eye contact with Mr. Kanda, the stupid teacher would disappear.

Unfortunately, that was not the case. As soon as the bell rang, the teacher looked up, scowling. Immediately, the class quieted down.

"I have here the scores of your pre-assessments," he said, holding up a packet of papers. "Most of you did well by the school standards, but a choice some of you…did absolutely _abysmal_. To those few, if you do badly on the test next week, you're going to start having study sessions with _me._"

Allen got the strangest feeling that Mr. Kanda was staring straight at him. But then, he wouldn't know. He hadn't been looking.

Kanda shoved the papers into an unfortunate student's face, grunting, "Pass them out", and briskly walked back to the front of the class. Picking up a piece of chalk, he quickly wrote the word 'conic sections' onto the blackboard.

"Conic sections are the graphs of general second degree equations," said Kanda, charging straight into the lesson. "The general equation is Ax²+Bxy+Cy²+Dx+Ey…"

Allen clumsily took out his notebook and scribbled down the notes. He didn't really understand a thing Mr. Kanda was saying, but that was okay. He could always review the notes later.

"There are several different types of conic sections. First, imagine a double knot cone. Take a straight line through it…"

Allen struggled to keep back a yawn. No matter how he tried, he could never see the novelty in solving a math problem. It was all just logic. No creativity involved. And anyway, people had already proved this, so why did they have to go over it again?

"Now ellipses…For those of you who don't know, it's like a slanted circle shape. Just go like this and you get a parabola…"

Two papers stapled together fluttered onto Allen's desk. Seeing the student give the tests out to others, he remembered Mr. Kanda had told someone to pass out the pre-assessment grades. Looking down, he could see a big red **E** with circles around it on the top. Not really surprised, Allen sighed and started flipping through the test.

"Minus 5, minus 2, minus 3 points…dot product…wrong sine…" Allen muttered to himself. Sighing again, he closed the pre-assessment and flipped back to the notebook. He looked back up to the black board only to find himself utterly lost.

"Hyperbolas are made by putting vertical lines into the double knot cone," continued Kanda. "It's like this."

The teacher proceeded to draw a graph onto the board. The only sound that could be heard was the chalk on the blackboard and the scribbling of pencils. Allen looked around frantically. How far behind was he?

"This is the hyperbola graph. Moving on. Now, what happens if I put the line of a circle through the tip of the cone?..._You_."

He pointed his piece of chalk at a student in the front. There was a moment of silence before a girl squeaked, "M-me?"

Kanda frowned, a tick beginning to form in his eyebrow. "Yes, you. Now answer the question."

"Uhh…um…a," she mumbled. "…mm…nothing?" she asked, tentative.

"_No_." She flinched.

"A…a…line?" she asked, her voice getting smaller.

"_No._" The tick in Kanda's eyebrow got larger, his mouth stretching further down.

"Try again," he said. The teacher folded his arms, tapping his foot while the girl stuttered. Allen felt sorry for the poor girl. She looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"Ah…um…a…circle?" her voice trembled softly.

Kanda sighed, running a hand through his hair. Allen wondered as he laid his head upon his arms why Kanda didn't bother to just chop all that hair off. It didn't seem to match his whole tough guy act.

'_Although I don't really care,_' thought Allen as his eyes slowly started to close, drowsiness suddenly overcoming him. '_Why would I care about his hair? I mean it's pretty and all, but…_'

Allen's thoughts froze. Did he just say Kanda's hair was-

"Taking a nap, beansprout?"

Allen bolted up, eyes wide, as he looked up at Mr. Kanda who was, again, standing in front of his desk.

"N-no," Allen said with a rasp. Clearing his throat, he said more defiantly, "Of course not, Mr. Kanda. Why would I ever sleep in such an interesting class?"

Not waiting for the sarcasm to sink in Mr. Kanda's thick head, Allen continued, saying, "My neck was just tired. I was easing it up."

As if to prove his innocence, Allen started rubbing the said spot. Kanda just rolled his eyes.

"Right, beansprout. And I suppose your eyes were tired too?"

"Yes," said Allen bluntly.

"Che, fucking beansprout," he growled. A few students gasped at his vulgar vocabulary but not many. It was Mr. Kanda, after all.

"How about this? I won't give you detention for talking back to your teacher if you tell me the answer to the question." Kanda smirked while Allen stared at him, nonplussed.

"Th-the question?" he stuttered.

Kanda's smirk, if possible, became even more pronounced. Allen's eyes flickered to the left and right, but all he caught were sympathetic faces and people giggling behind their hands. No one bothered to even try to tell him the answer.

While desperately trying to think of what the question even was, Allen could only wonder why Mr. Kanda always chose to pick on him. Maybe it was just because he stood out from the crowd. Perhaps if he dyed his hair…

Kanda growled. "Hey, beansprout. I'm waiting."

"Oh! Uh…um…" Allen stuttered. Suddenly, he remembered. Mr. Kanda had said, _"What happens if I put the line of a circle through the tip of the cone?"_

"A very small circle?" Allen asked hopefully. Kanda's eyes widened slightly, making Allen's heart rise to his chest. Had he answered it right?

Slowly, Kanda said, "…Close. But not quite."

Allen's heart plummeted. What was any closer than that? A very, very small circle? He didn't know. He had only guessed.

'_Think! Think!_' Allen thought to himself. _'If it was really small, so small at the very edge, then it would either be an incredibly small circle or…a…'_

Allen got it.

"DOT!" he yelled out triumphantly. Kanda's face betrayed no expression and at first, Allen thought he had been wrong. However, after a few seconds, Kanda smirked.

"Che," he grunted gruffly. Yet the tone was not quite so harsh as before.

"Looks like you're not a complete idiot, beansprout."

Turning around sharply, Kanda continued to lecture about circles and ellipses. Allen stared at the teacher, surprised.

He guessed Mr. Kanda wasn't as bad as he thought.

-___________________________________________________________________-

Thank you guys! For your wonderful reviews! And I know I haven't updated in a while…but I'm trying harder than ever. And I know my stories aren't amazing but I'll really try hard to make them something enjoyable to read. And by the way, no beta…so…maybe if someone could be my beta or could suggest somebody good? :D

P.S. I know Lavi's just a taad bit OOC


	5. A New Side

Allen couldn't remember how he had ever thought that Kanda wasn't that bad. Kanda was the rudest, meanest, most idiotic man he had ever met!

"What's wrong, beansprout?" he said roughly. "Can't you even find the answer to this problem? It's not even hard." He smirked.

Allen could imagine his hands wrapping around Mr. Kanda's neck. The chalk trembled in his hand. He could just feel the pulse under his hands. His fingers tightening. Tightening. _Tightening_ _with a delicious rel-_

His thoughts were suddenly disturbed by Kanda's tapping foot. Mentally shaking himself, Allen tried to focus but he couldn't help scowling. Why in gods name did Mr. Kanda have to pick _him _of all people? He knew that Allen was no good at math; yet he forced Allen to stand up here and waddle around like an idiot because he didn't know any of the solutions to the problems. _And_, Allen thought petulantly, _why couldn't Mr. Kanda at least call him by his real name? And why beansprout of all things?_

"Baka," Kanda growled, making Allen jump. "We don't have all fucking day."

Allen gulped and looked up at the problem again. He could hear some of the class giggling behind him. The equation 'y2 + 4y + x2 + 2x + 5 = 0' was written in chalk on the blackboard. Allen could feel a drop of cold sweat roll down his cheek.

He was never going to be able to answer this. And he would get another detention, his third time getting one. Allen clenched and unclenched his hands. He couldn't do it. Allen looked away from the blackboard, staring up at Kanda.

"I can't do it, Mr. Kanda," he said. He could feel his pride dwindling into oblivion. Again. "I don't know how."

Kanda's eyebrows furrowed, a bunch of lines bunching together between his eyes. His expression turned nearly murderous. His eyes bored a hole into Allen's face, the thin-framed glasses not relieving any of their intensity. Allen only gulped and stared resolutely back.

"You won't do it?" he asked quietly. Allen winced inwardly but slowly, he shook his head. There was a heavy pause.

"Detention after school today," Kanda said in a clipped tone. "Go back to your seat."

Hurriedly and with some sense of surprise at Mr. Kanda's lack of response, he went back next to Lou Fa, sinking heavily into the chair. He could feel his whole face getting red now, mostly from the embarrassment of it all. Lou Fa nudged him and smiled. Allen managed to muster a weak grin back.

Kanda continued on with the lesson, deciding to go on to the next concepts. When the bell rang some minutes after, Allen was the first to shoot up from his seat and rush to the entrance. He had almost gotten to his freedom when he heard the voice he dreaded most of all.

"Beansprout." Allen froze. "Stay for a few minutes."

The white-haired boy sighed. He had been so close…Grudgingly and with heavy steps, he slowly walked back to the teacher's desk.

Only when everybody else had filed out did Kanda raise his head. He glared at Allen.

"Oy, baka, what do you mean you can't do it? That equation was a parabola. It's one of the first things you learned in this class."

Flushing, Allen looked down. He didn't know what to say. He swallowed thickly, and apologized, muttering, "Sorry. I'll try…harder."

Kanda frowned. "Harder isn't good enough, beansprout."

Suddenly, Allen felt his temper snap and he glared at Kanda.

"I will do _fine_, Mr. Kanda. Just…just-"

Allen shut his eyes and ran his hand down his face. He didn't know anymore. All he felt was that Mr. Kanda was driving him to the breaking point. Allen took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He opened his eyes, the silver pupils contracting as he adjusted to the light.

Softly, he said, "I'll try anyway."

Kanda didn't say anything more. He watched silently with dark eyes as Allen swiftly left the classroom.

-*-*-*-*-

The bell rang shrilly, marking the final end of the school day. Allen stared at his desk, unseeing, unmoving as all the other students moved past him. Lenalee walked over, a look of sympathy in her eyes. She patted his back, bringing him back to the present.

"You want me to walk with you, Allen?" she asked, a soft smile on her face.

Allen paused but then shook his head. He smiled at her.

"There's no need, really. And you have a bus to catch, right? I'll be fine."

Lenalee frowned, leaning into Allen's face suddenly. Allen jumped instinctively back into his chair but didn't break the stare. Her purple eyes stared deep into Allen's silver ones, searching for something.

"W-what?" asked Allen, a little surprised. "Is there something on my face?"

Lenalee giggled but stood back up, saying, "Nevermind. It's nothing. See you later, Allen!"

With that, she waved and ran out to catch up with the other students. Allen cocked his head, a bit nonplussed. He shook his head and continued to pack up.

-*-*-*-*-

"Mr. Kanda?"

Allen popped his head through the doorway. The light was on but the teacher himself was nowhere to be seen. Pulling at his gloves, a bit uncomfortable, Allen tentatively sat himself at one of the desks.

He sat there for a few moments, observing the classroom. The walls were very sparse, nothing but a few necessities such as the notice board for homework assignments. Allen snorted, almost smiling. It was just like Mr. Kanda, wasn't it? To be absolutely cold and impersonal. That was probably his whole personality.

Suddenly, the door opened and Mr. Kanda walked in, his glasses in one hand and a coat in the other. Allen quickly put his head down and stared intensely at the desk below him. He didn't really much feel like putting himself in another argument and he got the feeling that if he so much as glanced at Mr. Kanda, they'd be fighting for the whole hour.

Why was Mr. Kanda so mad with him all the time anyway? Allen had yet to figure it out....He was sure he hadn't done anything to provoke him. And why did he keep a sword? Why did he call it Mugen? Why was Mr. Kanda….? And it was all so confusing… Allen sighed sleepily. So much had happened this first week. It seemed that it had all finally caught up with him and Allen had to fight to hold back a yawn. He was about to fade into that pleasant land where dreams ran rampant when a screeching beside him jerked him awake. He looked up, startled, and was even more astonished to find Mr. Kanda moving a desk closer to the left of Allen's own desk.

"M-Mr. Kanda?" Allen couldn't help gaping, but quickly shut his mouth when the teacher glanced in his direction. Kanda scowled and quickly turned away to grab a sheet of papers beside him.

"Get out your homework," he commanded gruffly. His fingers fumbling, Allen clumsily grabbed his notebook and flipped it open.

Kanda quickly scribbled something down on a sheet of paper and shoved it towards the middle of the two desks.

"Beansprout. Look here."

Allen quickly rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked over, curious. His eyes widened when he recognized the equation from his failed attempt earlier that afternoon.

"First you want to make these perfect squares. What you do is add the correct number to the equation for the numbers you need to make a perfect square, understand?" Kanda asked, circling certain parts of the equation to make his point.

Allen nodded. He rubbed his eyes again when Kanda turned back to the paper, not believing he was awake. It was impossible, this situation. How could Mr. Kanda be helping Allen of all people?

"Then you simplify the perfect squares into this: '(y+2)2 + (x+1)2 = 0'. Do you understand?"

To Allen's surprise, he sort of did. Smiling, he nodded again.

"Yeah, yeah, I do."

"Good. Now finish it out."

Looking over it, Allen found it was now quite obvious what the conic shape was. He grinned and quickly he sketched the graph, pushing it over to Mr. Kanda's side when he was done.

Allen didn't much see but rather could feel the smirk growing on Kanda's face. However, this fact didn't irritate Allen as much in this situation. It rather made him feel proud.

They then did more several practice equations of parabolas, all of which Allen got right.

Allen smiled, looking up towards the teacher, but Kanda wasn't looking at him. He was already continuing to go through other equations.

Allen let himself be distracted as he waited for the explanations, trying to blink sleep from his eyes. He looked towards the clock and was surprised that most of the time had already gone by. Sleepily, Allen looked back toward Kanda and absently noted the smooth curve of the bluish-black hair waving gently against the back. Kanda's long hair was mostly tied back into a loose ponytail, but some stray strands gently sloped and overlapped on his shoulders. Allen felt a sudden urge to touch them. He got the feeling that they would feel like silk. Silk? Allen knew deep down, that he should probably feel very disturbed that he was thinking about his teacher's hair, but he couldn't bring himself to care. A deep voice was talking in the background but it was muffled by the cover Allen seemed to be draped in. Everything seemed to fade and soften and Allen found he didn't feel much of anything at all.

He fell asleep.

"-nd that's the standard equation of the hyperbola. You recognize i-" Kanda stopped mid-sentence. He had turned around to find that his student was not listening at all. Rather, he was sleeping soundly on the desk, his mouth slightly open.

Kanda frowned. He leaned in close and shook Allen's shoulders, not too roughly but not all that gently either.

"Oy, baka beansprout. Wake up." He shook more insistently but Allen only groaned and moved his hand to swat away the pest on his shoulder.

He scowled angrily and sat there in silence for a few moments, staring intently at Allen's face. After a while, though, he realized that the beansprout really wasn't going to wake up any time soon, no matter how long he glared. Sighing, Kanda ran a hand through his hair, pushing the stray strands over his shoulder. He glanced surreptitiously back at Allen's face and, after a minute, stared curiously at the red scar streaking through Allen's left eye. He frowned and flicked a strand of white hair away from Allen's forehead. His finger, barely touching against Allen's skin, touched the red pentacle softly. Then, slowly he traced his finger down through the eye, stroking the blondish eyelashes, and ending at the bottom near Allen's lip. He stayed there, his expression bemused, until Allen rolled his head over, mumbling something about Cross and butter cookies.

Kanda leaned back into his chair. His hands withdrew into his pants pockets. For another 20 minutes, Kanda waited there until the afterschool bell rang. He kicked Allen's desk hard, jolting the boy awake, grabbed his coat and a few necessary papers and left the classroom. And Allen only stared blearily around, confused, as to what he was doing there in the first place.

-*-*-*-*-

Well, it certainly has been a long time hasn't it? And I do hope all of you who were reading it before will come back to read it now. I know I'm not the most regular updater but I hope you guys will stay with me because your reviews give me laughs and smiles as I read them.

Sorry if the writing's not up to standard. I sort of rushed this one because I thought that I had already left off the writing too long already. I haven't even read any of it through so I apologize for any awkwardness in writing.

Feel free, of course, to tell me if I could change anything to make my writing better. And of course, please review! Because I love all those who review my stories


End file.
